Lab Rats: In the Mind of the Crazy
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: These are one of the days when Leo realizes it's not a good idea to hog down a whole pint of ice cream after midnight or else you're going to end up getting yourself stuck in the mind of the crazy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: In the Mind of the Crazy

Synopsis: These are one of the days when Leo realizes it's not a good idea to hog down a whole pint of ice cream after midnight or else you're going to end up getting yourself stuck in the mind of the crazy.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Sc-fi/Fantasy/Humor/Comedy

It's after midnight. Everyone is asleep except for you. You're feeling snacky so you go downstairs into the kitchen where a glowing pint of cookies n' cream is waiting for you.

Your eyes go wide and you lick your lips in anticipation. You want that pint of ice cream. You NEED that pint of ice cream. And away it goes into your greedy little hands.

But wait, you're missing one key component here: a spoon.

So, away you creep toward the drawer where a pile of shiny spoons await your presence.

You open the drawer and immediately grab a spoon without any hesitation. You then close the drawer and make yourself comfortable on the couch where you will be eating the delicacy that is the pint of ice cream you have in your hands.

With every bite you eat, your stomach grumbles. You start feeling sick and realize you're getting a tummy ache from all the ice cream you've eaten.

I mean for goodness sakes! You've basically eaten the whole pint!

Your eyelids start feeling very heavy and you attempt to stifle a yawn. It's no use, however, and you immediately fall into a deep, dreamless sleep complete with snoring.

**-Lab Rats-**

Leo opened his eyes and was shocked to find he wasn't in the living room on the couch anymore. Instead, he was standing in the middle of a valley that looked like it came out of a fantasy.

Leo repeatedly rubbed his eyeballs, but kept opening them up back to the valley. How did he even get here? Unless, it was all a dream. That's it! It's all a dream and once he pinched himself, he'd wake up back in the living room.

So, that's what Leo did. He pinched himself, but no luck whatsoever. He was still in the fantasy valley.

"My, aren't we an interesting fellow?"

"What?!" Leo looked up to see a strange creature staring down at him. "Who are you?"

"Name's Discord." The creature said as it magically made a glass filled with chocolate milk appear. However, instead of drinking the milk, he drank the glass instead.

"I'm confused…" Leo replied. Discord grinned. "That's good! It means I'm doing my job!"

"And your job is to confuse people?"

"Boy, aren't you an inquisitive chap?"

"Not really." Leo stated. "Listen, I don't know how I ended up wherever here is, but I need to get back home." The boy started to walk away.

Discord's head suddenly appeared in front of Leo. "What's the rush? You're in my kingdom now which means you can bask in the glory of all the chaos!"

"Do I even want to?"

"Well, that depends. Are you interested?"

"I'm only interested in getting back home." Leo said.

"That's no fun at all!" Discord stroked his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and he and Leo were now sitting at a long table set with many different varieties of tea party essentials.

"I'm feeling a bit mad right now. So why not celebrate with some tea?" Discord asked who was dressed in a green suit and a green top hat. A tea pot flew over to Leo and poured some tea into his cup.

"And I'm not a five-year old girl." He remarked.

Discord frowned. "Well, that's not a positive attitude at all!" He snapped his fingers again and the scenery changed into one of a rocket ship in space.

"Hey, this is just like that mission in space my step-siblings went on." Leo commented.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" A pink pony greeted excitedly.

Leo's eyes went wide. "Why is there a pink pony in space and why is she talking to me?!"

Discord rubbed his chin again. "I have no idea."

Suddenly, a crash was heard throughout the rocket ship.

"What was that?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Looks like we're under attack. Time to evacuate!" Discord snapped his fingers and they were back in the colorful valley once again.

"Hey Leo."

"Chase! What are you doing here?!"

"I don't know. I was being chased by these two weirdo doctors. I think I finally lost them." Chase replied, who was strapped onto a gurney.

"Think again!" Kaz and Oliver, the two normo doctors from Mighty Med, suddenly appeared.

"See ya, Leo! I gotta bolt!" Chase then hopped off with the two doctors following him.

"How ironic. Someone named Chase is being chased." Discord commented.

"I like cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie stated.

"No one cares." Leo responded annoyed.

**-Lab Rats-**

Meanwhile, on a farm in Texas…

"Hey Bill."

"Yeah, Joe?"

"Do you see that kid strapped onto a gurney being chased by two teenage boys who look a little young to be doctors?"

"By Jove, Joe! I do!"

"The things kids do these days…"

And the two farmers went back to tending their crops.

**-Lab Rats-**

Back to Discord and Leo…

"So…you wanna get back home, do you?" Discord asked.

"Yeah."

Discord then made a portal appear. "Take this portal."

"What if I get stuck in a wormhole?" Leo asked.

"You won't. Though I really don't care."

"What do I got to lose anyways?" And with that, Leo jumped into the portal.

"I'm going to miss that kid." Pinkie Pie commented.

**-Lab Rats-**

The portal opened up and out popped Leo.

"Why do I always have to go to the bathroom when I jump into a portal?" He complained.

He then looked at his surroundings. "This isn't home!"

"No, and I've never seen you here before."

Leo turned around to see a blonde haired teenage girl.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask the same thing."

"I asked you first!"

"Fine, I'm Princess Stella of Solaria."

Leo had a blank look on his face. "Huh?"

"You're in Alfea which is in Magix."

Still blank.

Stella groaned. "You're in the Magical Dimension. I guess you aren't from here?"

Leo's mouth was open in shock. "I TRAVELLED INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION?!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!"

Stella raised her eyebrow. "Do you need help or something? You're kind of freaking out."

Suddenly, a brunette teenage girl entered the room. Leo immediately recognized her.

"BREE!"

"Hey, Leo, what's up?"

"You gotta help me! I'm stuck in another dimension!"

"Uh…okay?"

Leo started crying and freaking out more.

Stella looked at Bree curiously. "Do you know this kid?"

Bree chuckled. "No. No, I do not."

**-Lab Rats-**

Leo eventually got out of the Magical Dimension thanks to another portal. But now this portal has sent him to another world which wasn't his own.

The world of Littlest Pet Shop. Yay…

"NO!" Leo was on his knees screaming in agony. The pets looked at him weirdly.

"Why are you screaming?" The mongoose, Sunil, asked.

"I can understand you pets!" Leo explained. "It's scary, man!"

"Hey Leo."

"Adam? Why on Earth are you here at a pet shop?"

"I don't know. I just magically appeared here."

"Okay…"

"Oh, by the way, you know you're dreaming right?" Adam asked.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you're dreaming and you're going to wake up right about…now."

**-Lab Rats-**

"AHH!" Leo bolted upright. He was still on the couch and an empty pint of ice cream lay at his feet.

"It was all a dream!" He realized.

Leo got up from the couch and put the empty pint of ice cream in the trashcan. He then rinsed the spoon off and set it in the dishwasher.

Well, Leo learned one thing today.

Do not eat a full pint of ice cream after midnight or else you're going to have some pretty crazy dreams.

_The End._


End file.
